Pythor P. Chumsworth
Meet Pythor P. Chumsworth! He is a character from Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu and so far he is the last soul survivor of the forbidden Anacondrai Tribe. Contents 1. Appearance 2. Background History 3. The Creation Of The World Of Ninjago Era 4. The Serpentine War Era 5. Summary So Far 6. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 1: Rise Of The Snakes (2012) Arc 7. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 3: Rebooted (2014) Arc 8. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 4: The Tournament Of Elements (2015) Arc 9. Personality 10. Abilities 11. Trivias Appearance Pythor is a anaconda-like humanoid snake. That has purple scales, along with black, and some yellowish scales. He even has glowing magenta eyes and he even features a sky-bluish gem on the top of his head. Unlike the other tribe soldiers of having feet, instead the whole entire Anacondrai Tribe all have long tails. Pythor is even the only snake to have a long neck and he was mostly seen in the first season have his own tribe staff (which it's anti-venom cure is unknown) along with him, during The Four Fang Blades Arc/The Reawakening Of The Great Devourer Arc. Until in other new seasons it is truly unknown of what happens to it during the rest of the series (perhaps must of been destroyed or eaten by The Devourer). In Season 3, Pythor's appearance changed which his scales becomes white and his black and yellowish scales are either both turns into white or purple scales. His Season 1 appearance had him been seen with magenta eyes (that would turn red, in some episodes or scenes) and black-mascara like eyelids. But they were replaced by red glowing eyes and purple mascara like eyelids, which might have been the effects of surviving from The Great Devourer's bellows. The Creation Of The World Of Ninjago Era During Ninjago's first few years of being born, by the Golden Master. The Golden Master even created The Serpentine from the depths of the soil. The Serpentine War Era During previous years after The Golden Master passed away and The Overlord banished from Ninjago, Ninjago was in a heated war against The Serpentine lead by Arctrurus and The Anacondrai. But until they were all separated into five different tombs, in order to settle things differently. Pythor (who was seen along with his tribe) were put in a tomb that's located in the desert, which was probably believed of that's were Pythor ate his whole entire tribe. While Arctrurus tried to beg for mercy after losing The Serpentine War, but was both punished and cursed to The Cursed Realm. Summary So Far Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 1: Rise Of The Snakes (2012) In the first season of the Ninjago series, Pythor was the third of The Serpentine to be found by Lord Garmadon's son Lloyd. Pythor who met Lloyd in his dark cave-like tomb, agreed to be Lloyd's best friend and together they caused fun mischief, around Ninjago. Then after stealing candy, back at Pythor's tomb, Pythor made an oath to be friends with Lloyd and even helped him plan his revenge on Lloyd's old classmates, boarding school, and on the Ninja. At half way to the end of the episode: “Never Trust A Snake", all this time he lied to Lloyd just to get his hands on the map of the other locations of The Serpentine tombs. Pythor then yelled at Lloyd saying “You only want to make The Serpentine your slaves. Sorry my dear chum, I've got other plans in mind." So far into the season he successfully reunited all five tribes, found the lost ancient snake city, and gotten his hands on the Four Silver Fang Blades. He then became insane and had reawakened The Great Devourer, until he finally realized that what he did was wrong. But he then got eaten and the Ninja thought he was dead, so which leaves his second-in-command Skales to be in charge. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 3: Rebooted (2014) In the third season, he first returned as The Stranger who helped The Digital Overlord and had turned Sensei Wu into Tech Wu. Then at the end of “The Curse Of The Spinjitzu Master", The Stranger (Pythor) trapped Lloyd and had revealed himself to both Lloyd and Garmadon. It turns out that Pythor had survived from The Great Devourer's bellows, but one change about him was that he was bleached and he had a hoarse voice. He said that one can be quite rude to another's complexion and on the last episode of Season 3, he mistakenly ate a shrinking pill that caused him to become very small and he got chased by The Falcon. Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu- Season 4: The Tournament Of Elements (2015) In the fourth season, he was found in a jail cell inside a doll house talking to a basketball. Until he was called out by Lloyd and then he blamed a lot of things that they did to him. When the newly Anacondrai soldiers came, it was every man for himself and on the courtyard Pythor fell off of Lloyd's shoulder when Lloyd was doing Spinjitzu. He was then captured and was forced to run in a wheel for Master Chen to get his actual sweat in order to remain as an Anacondrai. When they were gone, Pythor escapes and on the last episode he was last seen riding on a pig-like rat creature and on The Destiny Bounty he said that the only way to stop the second Serpentine War was to banish the new Anacondrai to The Curse Realm. After cursing Master Chen and his army of Anacondrai, Pythor's ancestor Arctrurus appeared and said that Pythor had found courage that made his ancestors very proud... finally. With those words, Arctrurus brought Pythor back to his normal size again and thanked Lloyd, Pythor was then last seen when The Destiny Bounty landed on the ground. Personality Pythor seems to have a charming and cunning personality. He first was all nice to Lloyd, until he betrayed him. When he was awakening The Great Devourer he was laughing insanely and grew happy like a madman. But when The Great Devourer rose up from the ground his laugh and smile turned into screams and shouts of fear. In the third season, he became even more happy and even more cunning. Until he ate the shrinking pill, this bad guy became scared when The Falcon chased him. In the fourth season, he became very bored and when he gotten a surprising visit he became mentally sassy, that he declared he will help and when he was done he wanted to back in his normal sized. He then became afraid that The Anacondrai were coming to get him and when a fight was breaking in the courtyard, he screamed that being small sucks and he hates it. He was then very eager to help his old enemies in the fight and he was being awarded for his bravery and courage. Abilities Invisibility- he has the power to become invisible which was demonstrated in “Never Trust A Snake" and he seems to use this power to hide and fight against the Ninja. Anacondrai Drop- he had the power of his sweat to make sure that the spell which was used by Master Chen to have him and his army to permanently be an Anacondrai. Stopping Spinjitzu- he was able to use his staff to stop Sensei Wu's Spinjitzu tornado from ever hurting him. Which was previously seen in “The Rise Of The Great Devourer" and in the first season that was the only time Pythor did that. Quick Thinking- he seems that he can sense incoming attacks and he plans very quickly, which is seen in almost in every episode so far into the first season. Trivias Out of the whole serpentine, he is the only one to have a long name. It is unknown of what the “P" in his name stands for. His true ancestor was a Serpentine god, known as Arctrurus. He has a Facebook and a Twitter account. He has a pretty good relationship with Skales of The Hypnobrai. The Anacondrai Tribe all come in many different shades of color and appearances. So Pythor bleached form appearance just so happens to be one of them. He was confirmed to be the second bad guy who wants to rule Ninjago, just like Lord Garmadon. He is the only Anacondrai to have a long neck. In the ups and downs of Pythor's tribe, he was only taught about winning battle against enemies is that “only one can remain". On one of his bios, it said that he ate his whole entire tribe. But it could of been possible that the Anacondrai ate each other for food and for survival. Unlike most of The Serpentine, he is the only snake to not hiss on the letter “S". Pretty much into the series, he is confirmed to have a strong British accent. As The Stranger, he earns the title of “The Invisible Man". In Season 4 and the episode “The Corridor Of The Elders", he was seen hypnotized along with his tribe.Category:Characters Category:Snakes